bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Rashami Desai
|hometown = Nagaon, India |occupation = Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Uttaran & Dil Se Dil Tak |spouse = Nandish Sandhu (m. 2012–2016) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Currently Nominated |Currently1 = Currently Nominated |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = TheRashamiDesai |InstagramUserName = imrashamidesai }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She is known for playing the roles of Tapasya in Uttaran & Shorvari in Dil Se Dil Tak. She also featured in films like Dabangg 2 and reality shows Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa, Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi & Nach Baliye. Biography Rashami Desai was born in Nagaon, Assam, Asian nation into a Gujarati family. Her real name is Divya Desai. She has completed her schooling from Ulubari highschool. She is additionally a trained Bharatnatyam and Kathak dancer. Desai married her co-star from Uttaran, Nandish Sandhu, on 12 February 2012, in Dholpur. In 2014 they separated, and in 2015, the couple filed for divorce after almost four years of marriage. In 2019, she revealed that she's suffering from psoriasis. Career Desai, who started her career at an early age, got her first break in Ravan on Zee TV followed by Meet Mila De Rabba on Sony TV and started acting in the show Uttaran on Colors from 2008. In March 2012 she opted out of Uttaran as she didn't believe she could portray an older role after the leap.6 On 7 November 2012, she returned to Uttaran in positive shades. Desai has worked in other serials including Pari Hoon Main. She has also done episodes for Ssshhhh...Phir Koi Hai. She has featured in reality shows such as Comedy Circus, Maha Sangram, Zara Nachke Dikha, Crime Patrol, Big Money, Kitchen Champion Season 2, Comedy Ka Maha Muqabala and Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa. Desai has took part in several dance and reality TV shows including Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 5 which aired on Colors TV. On the show she spoke about her miscarriage and other contestant felt that it was all done for sympathy. She also appeared on the Shekhar Suman hosted show Movers and Shakers. In 2015, Desai participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi but was eliminated. Later she was brought back on the show as a wild card. She then participated in Nach Baliye 7 with her spouse Nandish Sandhu and they became finalists. Desai has also appeared on Ishq Ka Rang Safed and Adhuri Kahaani Hamari. In 2017, she bagged the leading role of Shorvori Bhanushali in drama series Dil Se Dil Tak. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | Paras Chhabra | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 2 | | Siddharth Shukla | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 3 | | |- |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | | Abu Malik | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – |- | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | | – |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 8 | Rohit Khandelwal | | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | | Khesari Lal Yadav | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Rohit Khandelwal Shehnaz Gill | Rohit Khandelwal Siddharth Shukla | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shehnaaz Gill | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | Siddharth Shukla | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | Shefali Jariwala | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Mahira Sharma Shehnaaz Gill | Preeti Kaul | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Mahira Sharma Vishal Aditya Singh | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Mahira Sharma Shefali Jariwala ! Shehnaaz Gill | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Shehnaz Gill | – | |} Trivia References Category:1986 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Dancers Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi